Luke Rowley
by theenvylover
Summary: oh god, another new character? relax... meet Luke, not your average OC. He doesn't steal Bella from Edward, or any other characters for that matter. He's just trying to survive as a blood thirsty vampire is all...
1. the chapter where Luke kills a girl

**oh God...**  
_another_ story?  
i think i _do_ have commitment issues...

-the**envy**lover

**Luke Rowley**

"If you don't stop squirming I'm going to have to resort to force," I told the girl as I held her arms behind her. She kept whipping her blond head to and fro and I quickly grew impatient.

"The Devil! The Devil is forcing Himself upon me! God help save this soul of mine from this beast!" the girl screamed. Even in the middle of nowhere someone was bound to hear her eventually.

I placed my hand on her forehead and concentrated. I felt as each molecule in her pathetic sack of a body slowed down. Her screaming quieted and her body slowed as her eyes slowly made their way up. It was a ghastly way to die; slowed to death, but the damned girl wouldn't keep still. I would say that it was a last resort but really, I thought she deserved it.

Her heart still pumped constantly but the beat was showing an obvious deceleration.

"Goodbye my love," I told her, "it's been fun."

I smiled as her body finally stiffed and her noise of a voice finally quieted. I checked to make sure that she was dead before I grabbed her neck and excited each molecule again. Seconds later the body was a constant 87.3 degrees Celsius, the perfect temperature.

I took out an old pocket knife and made a clean jab in the throat. I extracted the knife from the flesh and brought my mouth around the wound. I quickly sucked most of the blood out before I made myself stop.

If there wasn't enough blood left I wouldn't be able to leave a good crime scene.

I threw the body on to a tree branch where it lay on its stomach. Blood started to trickle from the wound, up the neck and chin before it dripped to the ground. I tensed as I fought the urge to retrieve the rest of it and threw the knife to the ground beneath the corpse.

I took off into the forest and never looked back.

* * *

this is my 18th story  
:O  
that's insane!

so Luke is my fifth child.  
my eldest; Micheal, is in Volterra at the moment, dealing with some personal matters of his,  
Alice and Fredrik are also tied up at the moment but they're in Forks,  
Kyra is somewhere but i'm not really sure where,  
and Luke had separated himself a while ago but came back after seventh period on Thursday.

It seems that he too wanted his story to be told...  
-heavy sigh-  
i miss my sanity...

-the**envy**lover


	2. the one where he blames someone else

**whoops**  
i accidentally updated  
:O  
oh well,  
too late now...

-the**envy**lover

**Luke Rowley**

"The victim is seventeen year old Susie Melwalk, daughter of Frank and deceased Ann Melwalk," Inspector Smith read. "Forensics say that she bled to death as a result of the open wound from her neck." He took a look at the victim and shivered in disgust. A middle aged man who had been in the business for well over twenty years and still squeamish.

"That's an unusual position," I remarked as I looked at the corpse. The forest floor wasn't suitable enough to draw a chalk line. "Are you sure that the victim was found exactly like this?"

Inspector Smith held his glasses steady between his sausage fingers. He squinted his little eyes in what looked like an attempt to read something, like the body would have the answer written on it.

"Same position as when it fell off that tree branch above your head." Inspector Smith's son, Roy, came over to input his own little opinion. He looked like the Inspector except in his early twenties with fuller brunette hair and weighed about a hundred pounds less. Their crooked noses were trademarked to the family, even present in the younger daughter whose name I can never seem to remember. Something along the lines of Kayla…

"Who are the suspects?" I asked the Inspector. Roy, although smarter and more precise, annoyed me.

"We narrowed it down to the victim's father, ex-boyfriend, and little sister," the Inspector read. He was nothing without his notes.

"And where was the victim?" I asked again.

"In the tree," Smith answered.

"And how much did she weigh?"

"About a hundred and twenty four pounds," Roy interrupted.

"Tell me Inspector," I sighed, "When was the last time you threw a hundred and twenty four pounds onto a branch?"

"Well…" he started. After a few seconds of thought he turned back to me. "I don't think I've ever done that before…"

"Well, it might be hard for a seven year old to do it…" I hinted. I wondered where the station would be without me.

"Why Detective Rowley, I don't believe my father said how old the younger sister was," Roy mentioned. Stupid detail-noticing little rat…

"On the contrary, he said it just seconds before you arrived," I covered. "But what about these other two?"

"The father, Frank Melwalk age thirty eight, recently became a widower when his wife died this past August in a car accident," Inspector offered.

"Where was he around the time of death?"

"The thing about that is…" Smith started nervously.

"There's something wrong with the time of death," Roy answered. "According to the lab results the victim should've died around six p.m. yesterday."

"What's strange about that?" I asked coolly. I knew exactly what it was, I screwed up.

"The victim was found with a receipt from a fast food chain timed six twenty two," Roy explained. "The grease on her fingers matches the meal that she bought."

A double cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, and ketchup all of which could be smelt on her breath at nine forty seven; the true time of death.

"So the murderer did something to the body to screw with the Lab's results…" I pretended to think aloud. "What are their alibis?"

"The father has the longest alibi; from four pm to eight pm then from eight thirty pm to eleven pm and then from eleven thirty pm to five am," the Inspector listed.

"And the ex-?"

"He worked from two pm 'til eleven pm and wasn't seen until six this morning."

"So the father did it," I concluded.

"What?" Roy exclaimed. "How can you just decide like that?"

"He has the longest alibi thus he struggled to make sure that he would be considered _innocent_." That was bull crap, but I couldn't come up with anything else. "If I was the murderer," because I'm definitely not… "I would make sure that there was no way to prove me guilty."

"So where _were_ you yesterday?" Roy asked.

"I don't remember," I replied with a smile. "But this afternoon I woke up with a horrible hangover…"

The Inspector's phone rang and he struggled to find where he put it. He found it on the fourth ring and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Frank Melwalk?"

"Really…"

"Why that's oddly convenient, we where just discussing the case…"

"Well thank you Peter, I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye!" He turned to us and smiled.

"You'll never guess who just turned himself in!"

* * *

so as of right now there are 26 hits and 4 reviews.  
...  
i feel so bad for Luke!  
:(  
everybody supports Fredrik and Little Alice  
(NABADS- 29705 hits, 549 reviews, JABADS- 17258 hits, 462 reviews)  
but when i posted this people actually took me off their Author Alerts  
(78 - 74)  
poor Luke  
(

-the**envy**lover


	3. the one that we finally understand

**thank you  
**for showing interest in my OC story  
(that strangely enough _isn't_ about the OC...)  
i hope to make it up to you one day

-the**envy**lover

**

* * *

**

**Luke Rowley**

I made my way up the stairs and into the apartment. Even for as long as I had been there I still hadn't grown out of that little hole in the wall.

"I know you're here," I called into the darkness.

"What a coincidence, I know you're here too," Andrew answered back. From the sound of his voice I figured he was on the couch. I emptied my pockets onto the small table near the door and headed into the main room. I found him lying upside down on the couch reading an old book.

"If you stay like that too long the blood will rush to your head," I warned him. He laughed.

"Maybe it'll taste better the second time down…"

"What happened?" I asked. He normally had the best catches.

"This girl had borrowed a different girl's sweater," he said in disgust, "and by the time I realized it, I was already finished."

"You should think before you act," I mock-lectured.

"You should act before you think," he lectured back. "Then I wouldn't have to clean up after you."

"Why, I'm awfully sorry that I can't just input my own thoughts into other people like you can, but as soon as I figure it out then you're off the hook."

"You're lucky that you entertain me…"

"Apparently I'm not as lucky as I thought," I grumbled as I plopped onto the couch.

"That Roy kid, hunh?" I whacked him with a throw pillow.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" he smiled. I whacked him again.

"Just _wandering_ through my mind and erasing any trace that you were there…"

"I wasn't just _wandering_," he mimicked. "I was searching."

"That doesn't make it any better!" I exclaimed. After a slight pause I asked, "What were you searching for?"

"Anything interesting," he shrugged. "Plus I needed that information so I could get that one man to confess…"

"About that, you should've waited until I called you or something…" I sighed. "What if I blamed it on someone else?"

"You weren't going to," he said surely. Too surely…

"Stop hypnotizing me!" I exclaimed as I smacked him.

"The trick is hypnotizing you and making sure you don't find out about it," he laughed. He jumped off the couch and started to stretch. "So what's the problem this time?"

"You're always in my head."

"What's the problem with _Roy_?"

"He notices everything," I complained. "With the Inspector there all I had to do was say who 'it was' but with Roy there I have to provide 'proof' and 'evidence'."

"But that makes it so much more entertaining," he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Not when 'proof and evidence' means 'leave traces of blood'. I hate wasting my food…"

"Then why don't you just kill the bastard," he shrugged.

"Because I hadn't thought of that before..."

"You did once…"

"Stop that!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around my head.

"What time is it?" he asked out of nowhere.

"I dunno," I grumbled, arms still over my head.

"Let's go clubbing tonight!" he smiled. "I need something to get over the last one…"

"Why don't you just get some more of those stupid little blood packs?"

"Because human blood tastes better _fresh_; when you steal it from them," he smiled evilly. "It's no fun when they give it on free will…"

"Well, I agree with that…" I wondered if it was my own opinion to agree or if it was Andrew's.

"That's the spirit!" He disappeared into the other room before emerging in tight, dark clothes. It was one of the usual outfits we wore when we went out to find ladies, the dark clothes contrasted with our unusually pale skin and the fit showed off our muscles. Andrew's naturally beach-blonde hair was a few inches longer than my own blonde locks so we were often mistaken as brothers or even, on the off chance, lovers. We quickly settled for being 'brothers'.

"Ready?" he asked as he grabbed his wallet.

"Sure…"

* * *

i know that it's alot of information to throw at you at one time but this was seriously the easiest way to do it,  
and now- to clear things up a little more... 

The "I" is Luke Rowley.  
He is single, 19, head of the detective force, and a proud human-blood-drinking vampire.  
He can control the speed of particles in any given substance (including gases) which is often mistaken as the ability to "freeze" something.  
He is the Protagonist.

Inspector Smith is stupid.  
He believes anything that Luke says because his advisors told him to do so  
He is married with two children-- older son Roy and younger daughter Kayla

Roy Smith is...  
He is single, 18, son of the head Inspector, and suspicious of Luke even though he doesn't know why.

Andrew Peggins is quite confusing  
He is single, 19, partially unemployed, and a proud_er_ human-blood-drinking vampire.  
When he touches somebody's head he can enter their mind much like Aro can, the only difference is that he can leave his own thoughts, manipulate the thoughts of the person, or completely erase thoughts.  
When he and Luke were talking, what happened was that Andrew got bored and started to play with Luke's thoughts and when he was done he erased all trace of him ever being there.  
Sounds fun right?  
:D

i think that's everybody who matters at the moment...  
thank you again for paying attention to this story even though it doesn't include your daily dose of Edward and Bella.  
the people who reviewed made my day **_so_** much better  
**thank you!!!!**

-the**envy**lover


	4. the chapter he meets a girl

**sorry**  
that i haven't updated in so long...  
i really am

-the**envy**lover

**Luke Rowley**

We made our way to the club; a little place on the main street named Olive. Andrew was as giddy as a little kid but the club would be no use to me. I had fed just yesterday and I wasn't one to overeat. Andrew on the other hand had some sick obsession with the stuff and I doubted that his eyes had ever been even a shade darker than bright red.

"Let's get ourselves some pretty ladies," Andrew announced, leading the way inside. I sighed before catching the door as it was about to close. I slid right in after him, not wanting to make a scene.

He hadn't walked three feet into the club and he already had two girls on him; a short blond and a tall brunette. He ignored the blond until she forced his attention onto her. She was his target.

I moved through the crowd, dodging girls and the occasional guys, to a corner behind the speakers. Here there were some circular booths laid out with separate canopies, designed to keep people out. I threw the curtain aside and quickly hopped in before shutting it right behind me. The last time I had tried to sneak away some girls had caught me and followed me in.

Once I had made sure that I was completely alone I took a book out of my jacket pocket; Mostly Harmless by Douglas Adams. Now, _that_ is a human I would've liked to have met. His humor shows through even on the cover: Mostly Harmless; The Fifth Book in the Increasingly Inaccurately Named Hitchhikers Trilogy. I laughed to myself as I opened the book and started reading again.

I wasn't fifteen minutes into reading before the curtain was pulled back and a form made her way into the booth back-first. I held my breath as to not make a sound while she pushed the curtain closed with both hands, struggling a bit with her right hand as it held something square. She looked back at the middle of the curtain, making sure that it wouldn't move, and finally sighed. She looked up at the light on the opposite side of where I was sitting and held out her book under it. "So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish," the title read. Right under it, "Douglas Adams".

She sat down directly under the light and began reading. Her mouse brown hair fell over her shoulders and sometimes fell on to the page. She would occasionally move strands over her shoulder only to have them fall right back in place. Every time she tried to tame her hair she would also fix her dark-rimmed glasses from sliding down her little nose.

I stared at her curiously. She hadn't even noticed that I was there; she was just looking for somewhere to read. Who goes to a club just to sit there and read? I looked down at the rectangular object in my own hands, unknowingly answering my question. I looked back up at the girl. She was skinny, really skinny, with twig legs and arms. I judged that it wasn't some fad for her but that was just the way she was—a skinny little human. A typical bookworm; skinny, glasses, hair that wasn't styled, and a long sleeved black cocktail dress with a high neckline. There wasn't any wonder why she was reading rather than grinding on some stranger.

I turned my attention back to the book, reading the page I was on slowly and carrying on to the next. As soon as I turned the page I felt a stare from the other side of the room. I looked up from my spot and met two wide green eyes. She gasped and fumbled to put her bookmark in.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that anybody was in here…," she exclaimed as she closed her book and hid it in a purse I hadn't noticed before. "I really should look before…"

"No, it's o—" as soon as I opened my mouth I was hit with the scent of her blood. It was all too familiar. I got up and headed out, on the way saying, "I need to go somewhere, stay here." I left quickly and searched the crowd for Andrew, finding him surrounded by eight girls. I sighed as I pushed my way through them.

"Hey," he greeted me. "What's the rush?"

"Remember about two months ago," I asked him quickly. It would've been easier if he didn't have human females literally hanging on him. "The… package?"

The blood packet. One of the hundreds he stole from the blood bank when the town started to get too suspicious. That package.

"The number?" he asked.

"1426636," I answered automatically. His eyes widened. "Would you like to come with me for a bit?"

"I'll be right back," he whispered to the girls closest to him before following me to the back.

"_The_ 1426636?" he asked in awe.

"_The_ 1426636," I answered him back.

"Are you completely positive?" he asked again. I turned around sharply to face him and he poked my forehead. His eyes grew even wider. They should; I mean, number 1426636 was one of, if not _the_ greatest tasting blood packet we had ever scored. So much so that we went back every few months to check to see if the donor had come back.

I led him to the back where the booth was. We stood in front of the curtain and just looked at each other.

We both could smell who was on the other side.

* * *

short author's note this time--

1426636 is my blood donation number

that's it

-the**envy**lover

p.s. thank you for reading my work and reviewing  
nothing makes me happier


End file.
